SFZ: Zeta Warriors
(NOTE: This is not 100% confirmed. This will be looked into further as time passes.) Smash Fighters Z: Zeta Warriors is a Flash fighting game based on Smash Fighters Z, and features many characters from the series. Gameplay The objective of the game is to defeat opponents by knocking them out of the stage, akin to the Super Smash Bros. series. Players and opponents take damage through percentage, and the higher the percentage of damage, the easier it is to knock them out. Players can take part in "Knock-Out Battles", where they must knock enemies out of the arena in a set amount of time, with the most knock-outs winning the match, or "Stock Battles", where you have a set amount of lives and the last person standing wins. Each playable character has what is known as a "Zeta Power", which can be used after their "Zeta Meter", found in the HUD beneath their health meters, is filled. These abilities are similar to Final Smashes. Collecting a Smash Ball will automatically fill the Zeta Meter up. Unlockables will be used in the game, and have different ways of unlocking. After unlocked, characters and stages will have special codes that can be used when the game is next played. Modes Classic Classic Mode is where you must complete ten matches, one after the other. Most of these matches are battles against one to three opponents in either free for all or CPU vs player, two matches involve target hunting, one involves a fight against a random boss found in the game (Excluding Master Hand), and a round where you must fight Master Hand. This mode is similar to Classic mode from the Super Smash Bros. series. Difficulty Changes *Easy - No changes. *Normal - An target hunting match and free for all match are included. *Hard - A CPU vs player match is included. *Intense - A second CPU vs player match and target hunting match are included, Crazy Hand appears alongside Master Hand. *Brutal - The amount of matches is increased to 20. *S-Rank - All standard matches are CPU vs player matches. Allstar A mode where you must face all of the characters of a chosen saga. The order in which the characters are faced are randomised, and after each round there is a rest room, with 3 (4 with later sagas) Maxim Tomatoes, which will vanish completely from the mode if used. The player also has three lives, and if one is lost, it will also decrease the number of Maxim Tomatoes available, unless one has already been used. Difficulty Changes *Easy - No changes. *Normal - Strength of opponents is increased. *Hard - Two opponents appear during one match. *Intense - Three opponents appear during one match. Master Hand must be fought at end. *Brutal - Mini-bosses appear. *S-Rank - Player has one life, Tomatoes replace two Maxim Tomatoes. Training A mode where players can practice moves and Zeta Powers, and use any item of their choice. Boss Rush A mode that puts your skills to the test by throwing you into a gauntlet against 10 bosses in the game. The resting area now has five Maxim Tomatoes, but the player now has one life only. Boss Battle must be unlocked before being played. Difficulty Changes *Easy - No changes. *Normal - Boss count is increased to 15, one extra Maxim Tomato. *Hard - Boss count is increased to 20, one extra Maxim Tomato. *Intense - All bosses excluding unlocks. *Brutal - All bosses including unlocks. *S-Rank - 4 Maxim Tomatoes are replaced by Whacka Bumps. Playable Characters Mecha Sonic Saga *Mario Zeta Power: *Luigi Zeta Power: *Yoshi Zeta Power: *Sonic the Hedgehog Zeta Power: *Shadow the Hedgehog Zeta Power: *Kirby Zeta Power: *Meta Knight Zeta Power: *King Dedede Zeta Power: *Mecha Sonic Zeta Power: Marx Saga *Miles "Tails" Prower Zeta Power: *Spyro the Dragon Zeta Power: *Marx Zeta Power: Magolor Saga *Skully Zeta Power: *Majin Shadow Zeta Power: Bowser Saga *Sally Acorn Zeta Power: Fawful Saga *Fawful Zeta Power: *Mystery Man Eusine Zeta Power: Void Saga *Banjo and Kazooie Zeta Power: *Void Zeta Power: Haltmann Saga Wizeman Saga *Ellina Zeta Power: Pir'oth Ix Saga *Shade the Echidna Zeta Power: *Pir'oth Ix Zeta Power: Smithy Saga *Mallow Zeta Power: *Geno Zeta Power: Super Shadow Queen Saga Dimentio Saga *Dimentio Zeta Power: The Void Gods of Destruction Saga Terios and Naugus Sagas Super Bowser and Ultra Beasts Sagas Secret Characters *Shantae *Shrek *Ty the Tazmanian Devil *Crash Bandicoot *Professor Elvin Gadd *Magolor (Master Crown) *Ristar *Tim Allen Stages Mecha Sonic Saga *Mario Circuit *Peach's Castle *Donut Plains *Yoshi's Island *Underground *DK Island *Carrot Castle *Halberd *Subcon *Wart's Palace *Petalburg *Hooktail Castle *Smithy's Factory *Rogueport *Bowser's Castle *Trial of Heroes *Pit of 100 Trials - Level 49 *Pit of 100 Trials - Level 99 *Pit of 100 Trials - Level 100 *Metallix Stadium *Egg Engines *Glacier *Ruined Mobius *Dedede's Castle *Final Destination Marx Saga *Joke's End Magolor Saga *Ozone Layer Zone *Fountain of Dreams Bowser Saga Fawful Saga *New Metallix Stadium Void Saga *Little Planet *Royal Road Haltmann Saga Wizeman Saga Pir'oth Ix Saga Smithy Saga *Vanda Super Shadow Queen Saga Dimentio Saga *Castle Bleck Gods of Destruction Saga Terios Saga Naugus Saga Super Bowser Saga Ultra Beasts Saga Unlockable Stages *Dark Mind's Stage *N. Sanity Island *Shiver Star *Fireworks Factory *Hotel Delfino *The Moon *Halcandra *Deeper Space *Candy Constellation *Crescent Moon Village Stage Bosses *Master Hand (Final Destination) *Mini-Boss Gaunlet 1 - Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Phan Phan, Box Boxer (Pit of 100 Trials) *Mini-Boss Gauntlet 2 - Mr. Tick Tock, Fire Lion, Mr. Frosty, Fire Breath (Metallix Stadiium) *Mini-Boss Gauntlet 3 - Jukid, Iron Mam, Bonkers, Sumo Bro (New Metallix Stadium) *Mini-Boss Gauntlet 4 - Masher, Burnbot, Dubior, Sphere Doomer (Death Egg) *Waddle Dee (Dimble Wood, Boss Rush only) Items *Smash Ball - A small ball of energy that, when broken, fills up a character's Zeta Meter. The Smash Ball requires five hits to break. *Star Man - The Star Man gives 10 seconds of invincibility to the player. *Super Leaf - The Super Leaf will give a character a raccoon tail and ears, and give them powers of the powerup. After 5 swoops from the tail, this item will disappear. *Cape Feather - Gives the user a cape and allows them to use it to fly and as an attack for 20 seconds. *Poison Mushroom - A thrown item that damages whoever touches it. *Paint Copy Essence - The user covers the screen in paint. If the player uses it, the screen is not covered in paint, however the AI will become scrambled. *Super Scope - A gun that fires a total of 10 shots, than can decrease in number depending on how long a shot is charged *Sword - A basic sword that can be used to attack. *Hammer - A basic hammer that can be used to attack. *Maxim Tomato - Heals all damage when consumed. *Tomato - Heals small amount of damage. *POW Block - Can be used to stun all enemies. Has 3 uses. *Springboard - Can be used to gain higher ground, or can be used to launch enemies across the stage. *Kuribo Shoe - Can be used to stomp on enemies. *Whacka Bump - Can be used to heal 30% of damage. *Thunder Bolt - Used to shrink all enemies for a small period of time. *Warpstar - The user swings around on the Warpstar before crashing into a certain enemy. *Speed Shoes - Used to gain speed. *Thunder Shield - An electrical shield that can harm enemies and draw some items towards you. *Cyan Wisp - Turns the user into the Cyan Laser. *Orange Grenade - When thrown it bounces for a bit before exploding. It automatically explodes once a character is hit by it but beware cause this can also hurt the person who thrown it. *Coconut Shooter - Fires 10 Coconuts. *Orb - Shines a bright light over the arena that scrambles the controls for both players and CPUs. *Dragoon - When completely assembed, the user will mount the Dragoon and charge it straight through an enemy. *Hydra - A stronger counterpart to the Dragoon that has a lower spawn rate. Hydra can electrocute those close by. *Wheelie - A helper Wheelie that can be ridden and can slam through any enemy. *Springy Step Shoes - Allows players to jump higher. *Proximity Eggs - Acts as a proximity mine. *Hoohoo Stone - A useless item that can only be thrown. *Bob-Omb - Creates a powerful explosion when it makes a hard impact. Occasionally walks around before exploding by itself. *Crate - Contains 3 items. *Explosive Barrel - Explodes when thrown. *Bill Blaster - User can fire 5 Bullet Bills at enemies with this item. *Negative Smash Ball - A ball that will break instantly when hit. Negative Smash Balls will fully deplete the Zeta Meter and add 10% of damage to whoever hit it. The Negative Smash Ball is recognisable by it's darker colours and reversed Smash symbol. Category:Extras